vacation
by dReAmIn-AnJo
Summary: well these couples go on vacation and u will never know what happens next


Vacation  
  
Shirley woke up at 6 in the morning to pack up for the vacation that they are going to be for 1 week. She called Sheryl to see if she is awake. "Hello?" Sheryl said in a really sleepy voice. "Wake up sleeping beauty. It is 6 and we have to be in Chinatown in 3 hours." "Ok dang!" Sheryl said sounding like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed. "K then juss calling to see if ur awake now get ur ass up and pack.!!!" Shirley said yelling at Sheryl. "Eh bye" Sheryl said hanging up on Shirley. "Fine then be like that!" Shirley said still screaming on the phone. Shirley hung up and brush her teeth and everything that ur suppose to do in the morning. At Sheryl's place: Sheryl woke up and brush her teeth and everything that ur suppose to do in the morning and she packed the following: extra clothes, sun block, bathing suit, camera, extra film, money (like duh!), chapstick, lip gloss, combs, and so on. She changed into white caprice, red adidas, a red bra, white tubetop, and her hair is in a perfectly tied ponytail. Back at Shirley's place: Shirley changed into her mini pink skirt, a half cherry like shirt that u have to tie on the back of ur neck, her k swiss and her hair is tied into a ponytail. She packed the same thing that Sheryl did but then she added some chopsticks. Like 35 mins latah, Shirley went to Yami's house. She rang the doorbell and Yami answered. All he was wearing was his blk boxers and his hair is all messed up. "Hi Yami" Shirley said looking up cuz then Yami is so tall. "Oh hi Shirley" Yami said looking down. "Wat u doing here?" "It is about to be 7 and u haven't packed yet." "Huh how u noe?" Yami asked " cuz u aint dressed yet." "Soooo" "here let meeh pak for u and u can get dressed" "ok thanx" Yami said putting down Shirley's luggage. Shirley went to Yami's room and packed the following: boxers, extra clothes, and everything that Shirley and Sheryl packed but then she packed boy stuff for Yami. Latah Yami came out and hold Shirley's waist and his head is on her shoulder. "Ummm Yami u can let go now" Shirley said holding Yami's luggage and getting ready to go to Sheryl's house. "No!" Yami said holding Shirley tightly and turn her around then started kissing her on the lips. Back at Sheryl's place: "ahhh so many things to do and so lito time" Sheryl said trying to cook breakfast. Shirley said that she is going to come and I have to fix breakfast for the 2 love birds to eat!" just then the doorbell rang and Sheryl answered the door. "Hi Sheryl" said joey looking down and giving Sheryl a kiss then put his luggage don on the floor. "So are u cooking?" Joey asked looking at the stove. "Yeah want some?" "Yeah put lets wait for Shirley and Yami to come then we can eat." Joey said sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV. Back with Shirley and Yami: after they stopped kissing, Shirley said " ok we got to go to Sheryl's house now cuz u noe her she gets pissed hella easily." "Ok then lets go." "It is 8 and Shirley is not here yet." Sheryl said complaining while joey is fixing his hair. Just then Shirley rang the bell and joey answered it. "Like finally u came!" "Wat Yami was getting ready. See look he is still over there." Shirley said pointing across the street. "Eh juss come in and eat." Joey said taking Shirley's luggage. Like 30 mins latah, they took the bus to Chinatown and while they are waiting for the tour bus to come, Shirley went to the shop that was behind them. "Ill go pick up some sweets to eat in the bus." "Ill go with u." Sheryl said following Shirley "tell us if u see a tour bus that says Yang Corp. on it ok?" Sheryl asked "ok" they boys said at the same time. Shirley and Sheryl came out with the following in their luggage: 4 tubes of the candy that is coated with chocolate outside and gummie inside, 4 packs of winterfresh Gum 18 sticks in each pack, 4 packs of nerds candy, 4 sour spray, 4 pack of king size kit kat, 4 snickers, a 24 pack of lollipops, 4 of the following m&ms: crispy, plain, and peanut, 4 packs of jaw breakers, and 8 bottles of Pepsi Blue. When they walk out the store, Shirley said "did the bus come yet?" "Yeah see it is turning now" Joey said pointing at the tour bus. "Ok then lets get in." they found their seats. The boys are behind they girls. After they go seated, Shirley passed out the candy everyone got 1 of everything cept the soda, everyone got 2 of that and the lollipops the boys don't want any so then they grls got 12 each of the lollipops. They sat in that stupid bus for like 4 or 5 hours and then they finally reached the god damn hotel that they were suppose to be sleeping ovah in. the grls are in room 13 and the boys are in room 14 and each room, has 2 beds. "Ok should we sleep in different rooms or in the same room?" Yami asked Shirley "I don't noe u decide." Shirley said turning to Yami "if we sleep in the same room, u will have to go to mai room and Sheryl will have to go to ur room. Which means that u and Sheryl will have to switch places." Shirley said looking at Sheryl to see if she mind. "I don't mind" Sheryl said looking at the hotel card. "Ok then Yami can sleep in room 13 and u can sleep in the room that Joey will be in." Shirley told Sheryl. Once they got in front of room 13, Shirley took out the room card and said " so Sheryl u gonna sleep in that room rite?" pointing across the room "yeah" said Sheryl "ok then see ya" Shirley said. "Hey wanna go swimming first?" Joey asked "I mean like it is only 1 something." He continued. "Ok them ill meet yall in the swimming pool in 15 mins" Shirley said going into room 13. "Yeah bye" Yami said waving bye in a really hyper way. 10 mins latah, Shirley finished packing up and went into that bathroom and change At Sheryl's place: "Joey can u finish packing up and ill go change into mai swimming suit." "Ok said joey waiting to see Sheryl in her swimming suit. Back at Shirley's place: ok I'm done go change Yami" Shirley said walking out of the bathroom in her red bikinis. "Ok ill go change if u let meeh see wat is under that bra and thong." Yami said unpacking his stuff "no and go change" Shirley said wearing her robe. "Fine then I wont change" "ill show u latah now change" "no" "change" "no not until u show meeh" "man Yami u noe wat is under this thong cuz then it is juss a line on the back." "So how bout the bra?" "Man Yami juss go change and ill show u latah after u change" "fine then u promise?" "Yeah I promise now go change." "Ok" "eash when will he learn?" Shirley said shaking her head and and unbuckling her bra strap. Back at Sheryl's place: "are u done yet?" Joey asked changing outside. "I'm almost done but I can't buckle this thing can u come in and help meeh?" Joey walk into the bathroom to see wat Sheryl needed help on. "C'mon Joey help meeh I can't buckle this thing." "Wat thing?" "Mai bikini" "oh ok" "cant u just don't buckle and come out here and let meeh see wat is under that instead?" "No just come in here and help." Ok then if u let meeh see wat in under there." "Ok juss come in eash!" "Ok I'm coming." When joey walked into the bathroom, Sheryl is sitting on the side of the tub trying to buckle her bikini. "Hey I thought u said u are gonna take it off then ill help u." "Fine here" Sheryl showed Joey wat is under her bikini and then joey can't stop drooling. "Ok now joey help meeh with this thing." Sheryl said looking at joey "ok there it is buckled now lets go." Back at Shirley place: Yami just came out and said, "So wat is under there?" "Here come here" Shirley said taking off her robe. "There u happy now? U see how I look like when I'm . now can we go?" "Yeah but do u think we can have.?" "NO" Shirley screamed while she put on her robe and buckle her bra then grabbed a towel. "But." "No" Shirley walked out the door. At the indoor swimming pool, Shirley saw Sheryl and Joey there embracing in the cold water. "Hey wat up guys!" Shirley ran to them and go into the water and Yami followed her. Shirley took out 2 lollipops and gave one to Sheryl and told her to go in the hot tub with her. Just then Yami snapped a picture of Shirley. "The hell?" Shirley said sucking on her lollipop. "Wat I just wat a picture of u licking on mai I mean the lollipop." "Shirley smiled and walk to Yami. "Here is UR lollipop" Shirley said sticking her lollipop into Yami's mouth. Then laughed and went in to the hot tub where Sheryl is in. "hahahahaha good one Shirley." Sheryl said cracking up in the hot tub." hey girls look this way!" Joey said Sheryl looked and Joey snapped a picture of Sheryl. "The hell is up with that?" Sheryl said taking her lollipop outtah her mouth. "C'mon lets take pictures!" the boys said looking around to see if there is anyone else in the room. "No well take it when we are at Raging Waters where we will go tomorrow." Sheryl said "fine then be like that" Joey said pretending to look sad. "I wanna sleep we have to wake up at 6 tomorrow." Shirley said getting out of the hot tub. "Ill go with u." Yami said still sucking on the lollipop that Shirley stuck in his mouth earlier. At Shirley's room: "c'mon can't we do something before we sleep?" Yami asked Shirley in a childish voice. "Eh" Shirley said brushing her teeth "hey since I saw ur private, u wanna see mine?" Shirley spit the toothpaste out and said "NO" "y I have to see ur's" "fine then ill be waiting outside cuz then ur in the bathroom." "Here I'm done" Shirley said walking out the bathroom and wearing blue shorts, cherry tubetop and her hair all down. "Ok then." "If u need meeh ill be sleeping." Shirley said crawling to her bed. "Hey can I sleep with u tonite?" Yami asked after he came out from the bathroom. " Yeah sure" Shirley said trying to sleep. Yami crawled into bed and then on top of Shirley. "Hey can I see it again?" "See wat?" "U noe" "y u wanna see it again?" "Cuz I want to." "*Sigh* only because I want u to go to sleep and FOR U TO STOP MESSING WITH MEEH!" Shirley yelled and pulled down her tubetop and then kept it down for like 3 seconds. Yami was all drooling like he nevah saw a grl naked before. Then Shirley pulled it back up and then Yami started making out with Shirley and he is still on top of her. At Sheryl's place: "Joey can u get out the bathroom, I'm trying to change into mai PJS" Sheryl said combing her hair. "Just change it is not like I nevah saw u naked before." "Fine but try not to look." Sheryl said changing into her PJS she was wearing red shorts and a white tube top. "Did u look?" Sheryl asked Joey after she changed. "Yeah" Joey said smiling. "I mean like who can don't look at a body like that?" Joey said forming an hourglass with his hands. Sheryl smiled and gave Joey a hug and then joey picked her up and throw her down to a bed then crawled on top of her then started making out. In the morning, Shirley woke up at 5:30 cuz then she can't sleep on a bed that she is not use to. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. She came out 30 mins latah wearing white pants that has silver decorations on the bottom of it, blue bra (which is her bikini), a blue tubetop that has that super man sign on it, her K Swiss, and her hair in a perfectly tied ponytail with 2 strands of hair in front and then turned on the TV to see wat is on. Since she don't noe wat channel is wat, so she just flipped through the channel and saw that Garfield is on. She sat on the other bed because she didn't want to wake Yami up by shaking the bed. Just then she remembered that we have to get onto the tour bus in 30 mins so then she woke Yami up. "Yami get up it is 6 and we have to be on the tour bus in 30 mins!" "Eh I wat to stay here today." Yami said in a low and grumbly voice. "No I want to go to Raging Waters!" "Oh we going to Raging Waters?" "Yeah now get up I have to call Sheryl and Joey to tell them to wake up. "Oh ok ill go change." Yami said popping outtah bed and walking into the bathroom with his clothes in his hand At Sheryl and Joeys place: *ring**ring* then finally Joey picked up the phone and said " hello?" "Hey wat up Joey this is Shirley I'm calling to see if ur awake cuz I noe that u don't want stay in the hotel when u can go to Raging Waters." Shirley said on the phone and packing her extra clothes so then she can change into some dry clothes before they go. "Oh yeah huh how many more mins do we still have?" "Like 25 or something like that now get up." "Ok dang I'll wake up so umm anything else?" "No" "ok then" "bye" "bye" joey said hanging up. "Sheryl wake up Shirley just called and said we don't have much time left till we go to Raging Waters." Joey said waking up Sheryl. "Huh oh ok then." Sheryl said getting up to go change. "Change out here Joey I wanna change in the bathroom." Sheryl said rubbing her eyes while getting her clothes and walking into the bathroom. She came out in like 10 mins wearing her red bikini, blue pants with fading colors, white spaghetti strap half shirt that has a red heart in the middle, her red adidas, and hair tied up into a ponytail and 2 strand of hair sticking out. When she came out, joey was all packed to go to Raging Waters and off they go. Shirley and Yami was already on the bus eating their candy. "Hey Shirley, does that S on ur shirt stand for SUPER YAMI?" Yami asked standing up from his chair and pointing up to the ceiling. "No it stands for .. I don't noe wat it mean but it can mean super Yami if u want it to mean super Yami." Shirley said being nice "oh yeah I forgot about candy!" Sheryl said slapping her head when she got onto the bus. "No prob Sheryl I got it all in the bag. Here have some." Joey said sticking the bag in front of Sheryl's face. "Hey Sheryl is it ok if Yami switch seats with u?" Shirley asked Sheryl while putting a jawbreaker in her mouth. "No I don't care I need to keep a eye on Joey in case HE gets hyper." Sheryl said pushing the bag away from her face. "Fine then be like that!!! *Humph*" Joey said and then pouted. "Man Joey stop that u are acting like a baby." Sheryl said sitting down "sooooooo!!!!" "Eh forget him and just let him be like that." Sheryl said pulling out her box of jawbreakers and started eating on them while Joey pouted. 


End file.
